Roxas/Gameplay
The battle with Roxas takes place during the visit to The World That Never Was. The fight is only playable in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Strategies ;Attacks *'Dual Flurry': Roxas will lash out at Sora. When weakened, Roxas will summon beams of light at the same time. *'Criss-Cross': Roxas twirls his Keyblades in a cross-circle, unleashing a shockwave. When weakened, Roxas will summon beams of light at the same time. *'Aerial Roll': Roxas jumps and rolls in mid-air, closing in to Sora from any distance. When weakened, Roxas will summon beams of light at the same time. *'Duel Stance': A variation of Roxas's Samurai Nobodies' "Dual Stance": if countered properly, instead of doing damage to Roxas, he will be knocked away and Sora "steals" Roxas's Keyblades temporarily. *'Shockwave Thrust': Roxas will dash forward with blinding speed with one of his Keyblades pointed forward while propelling himself with his powers. *'Twilight Arts': Roxas launches himself at Sora, covering his Keyblade in light and darkness several times. *'Magic Hour': Roxas raises into the air, cloaks himself in light, and unleashes a salvo of homing projectiles at Sora. The battle will always start out with Sora within his attack range. Just as the battle commences, Roxas will immediately use "Criss-Cross", which can be blocked to leave him open to a combo; but beware, as Roxas will counter any extended combo attack with an attack of his own. It is best to not use too many combos at once. Roxas can use a variation of Sora's Quick Run but at a much higher speed, using light energy to fly around the stage, leaving behind a lens flare. Roxas will often use "Aerial Roll" to close in on Sora very quickly from any distance by jumping and rolling mid-air, hurting Sora if the player does not block or evade the attack. After losing some HP, Roxas will get more aggressive. He will start using "XIII beams", unleashing a flurry of attacks against Sora, covering his surroundings with light beams. He also starts powering his "Aerial Roll" and "Criss Cross" with beams of light to maximize his attack range, making it even harder on Sora to dodge them without the use of guarding or "reflecting" the attacks all together. He can use yet another of Sora's attacks, the "Shockwave Thrust" which can be, again, blocked or reflected. At this point, Roxas may start using "Duel Stance", which deals great damage to Sora if he fails to prevent it, but knocking Roxas away and "stealing" his Keyblades temporarily if successful. This will make the Keyblades automatically attack when Sora attacks, glides, or guards. Roxas, not willing to give up a fight without his weapons, will start using his magic to counter his loss, until he finally recovers them while trying to knock Sora away. He may use his desperation attack, "Magic Hour". He summons light beams as a sort of shield and rises into the air, and sends out energy to the background revealing the areas where Sora unlocks Keyholes to other worlds. When he shouts "Come on!", he summons a pair of light orbs as he twirls both of his Keyblades that act as homing energy projectiles at Sora. The best way to dodge this one is to keep on moving to one side of the field by dashing, gliding, or rolling. As he takes damage, Roxas will leave but a second for Sora to react to his attacks. Key timing and planning is best to memorize for this battle. Data Rematch In the data rematch, use Dodge Roll, Reflect, Guard, and melee attacks to your full ability - Roxas has a greater tendency of using his light shields. His health has also greatly increased, making the fight much longer. The best strategy is to use the Duel Stance Reaction Command whenever possible and steal his Keyblades. Once you have them, hit Roxas with everything you got! But so long as the player heals periodically, Roxas will fall with ease. Video Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses